A Start
by Indecisive Pup
Summary: Natsuki moves back to Japan after a few years away and starts anew. AU.
1. Pilot, A Start

Hi, everyone! I haven't written anything in a while besides that fluff fic some years ago. I'm still thinking about adding more chapters to that one, but I decided to do an extremely short pilot one-shot of something else I have in mind.

As usual, Mai HiME doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><p>

After shuffling all my luggage pieces and, sadly, second hand furnishings... the latter of which were already rather lacking anyways, BAM! A woman with the most amazing eyes jogged by my apartment. Somewhat long, light brown hair... chestnut colored, you could say.

Can't deny the fact that this woman was pretty damn attractive.

I was probably staring.

…

Shit, did our eyes meet for a second there? As she jogged out of sight, I could have sworn I saw her _smirk_. I must be tired.

In any case, unpacking is my top priority and I can't let myself get distracted by some stranger... with an unbelievably hot rear- I mean, pair of amazing eyes- I mean... NRGHH.

As each day passed, I'd see her pass by my apartment in the early morning. Once for a morning jog and a second time for her walk to work. Wonder where she works? Well, I've got my morning runs as well, but usually it's between her runs and walks.

I also can't deny the fact that I would quietly watch her as she passed.

I wandered out for my usual run one morning, only to run right into her. Well not INTO her, but she had stopped on part of her route, looking at me rather expectantly... as if... she'd been... … waiting for me?


	2. The Restart

Hello! There was an overwhelming response to the pilot chapter of this story, so I decided to go through with writing it out properly! I've been working on multiple chapters, but lately I've been in a slump, so I decided I should at least post the first real chapter for everyone!

Originally I also had a new chapter for 'Sweetness of Your Lips', but the document crashed and burned before I could save it. I guess it was too fluffy for my netbook the handle... Oh well, too bad.

Thanks for reading! Ｕ・ｗ・）ノ

* * *

><p>The day I moved into my new apartment was not exactly the most exciting. Okay, well, it was, but up until then, it had been a fat pain in the ass to get from abroad back into Japan.<p>

Weather was nice, I guess, but March always had nice weather.

Imagine lugging three giant pieces of luggage and a backpack the size of your entire upper torso from train station to train station. Not only that, but imagine having to pull them in on time before the doors started to close on you! Add having to live out of your luggage for about three or four weeks and you'll understand how frustrated I was... and how relieved I was to finally move in.

But I won't stop there.

Even moving in was such a hassle.

Things had kept changing at the last minute. The first apartment was so run-down, I refused it and asked for a different one.

The second apartment was nice, spacious, perfect... and even came with a tatami room, but suddenly it was changed.

The third apartment was a single room apartment. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't as nice as the second apartment. At least I didn't need to buy a gas stove, though I had to be driven by the old lady who picked me up from the main station to the second hand store for other furnishings. Sadly, there was only a single burner on that stove... and though I don't really do much cooking in general, it's a bit limiting to have just ONE SINGLE BURNER.

What I ended up with from that second hand store was a dank smelling washer, a creaky, metal-wired futon frame, an unbalanced-yet-relatively-new refrigerator, a simple desk and chair, and a free bookshelf for her patronage.

It wasn't much, but hey, it was cheap and in working condition.

The futon I got was new, though not the best kind. I learned to regret it as I could literally feel the bars of the frame dig their greedy little, uh, 'paws' into me.

Having to start all over was such a hassle. I had only returned with limited savings and had to think about what I needed to get in a particular order. I wasn't looking to get kicked out of this place any time soon, after all.

In any case, I guess I had to re-evaluate my level of "excitement" or "interest" during move-in day when I spotted a rather attractive, curvaceous woman walk pass my apartment. Chestnut brown hair, it looked like, with the most alluring eyes I had ever seen. I practically paused in my movements. I had been moving the furnishings up to the second floor of the apartment complex.

I mean. Wow.

Before I could look away to avoid being caught staring, I was... well... caught staring. At least, I think we made eye contact, and I could have sworn I saw her _smirk_.

It didn't really register in my mind till she rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight. I could feel my face turn red. Wow, that was stupid of me.

I ended up getting back to moving my furnishings and luggage into the apartment, wiping up whatever I needed to clean and unrolling the new futon set onto the futon frame I put back together.

What was for dinner tonight, anyways? I didn't have any pots or pans in any case, so the only option I really had was to head over to the convenience store, which was annoyingly not at a convenient distance.

So head to the convenience store I did and bought a few nights worth of meals. As I walked back, I thought to myself that I really needed to get a bicycle, if not a motorcycle, later on. Walking about this small town was a bit of a pain compared to the big cities which had those awfully convenient networks of trains.

As I headed back, I noticed the same mesmerizing girl, presumably walking home from work.

* * *

><p>Yeaaah, it's still a bit short, huh... Well, at least it's going to have a bit more content and development! Hooray~!<p> 


	3. Wait, What?

Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 2! Not a lot of development just yet, but it's going to get worked out. I was in a brief slump for a little while.

* * *

><p><p>

Yeah, actually, nothing happened when I saw her walking home. I'm not even sure if she saw me anyways, but I had to assume she lived and worked somewhat close by for her to be walking down this street. Most people in this town had cars, bikes, or some kind of scooter.

I returned to my apartment, unloading the goods, then settled into my apartment. I hadn't had time to call the company for internet yet, so I was pretty bored. I chose to play a bit on my PSP while eating the chilled ramen I bought.

My cell phone went off and I peered at it. It was a text from Mai.

[Hey, how's the new apartment? Come into the city some time and hang out with us when you've got time!]

I rolled my eyes, knowing what she wanted to rope me into doing.

…

…

I noticed that that woman passed by my apartment twice a day in the morning and once in the evening. Early mornings were for her jogs, while the latter two instances were for walking to and from work. My runs and commutes to work usually occur a little while after each of her runs and walks, so we never really run into each other.

I'm not a stalker, okay? She just happens to pass by and I just happen to be able to see her.

In any case, I didn't really feel like going out with Mai and the others anytime soon, so instead I lounged on the floor while checking the internet I obtained only after waiting a miraculous two weeks for. Most of the time, the internet took about two months to set up.

Where do I work? It's actually just a part-time at the nearby garage, I guess. Or more like a "go in whenever I feel like it" job. Nothing special. It's pretty cool and all, but I'm waiting on the upcoming job. I kind of just go in to work on cars and motorcycles whenever I feel like it.

What job am I waiting on, you're wondering? Teaching... I guess? Don't laugh!

I'm starting pretty soon for the school year, and the cherry blossoms will be blooming not long after.

…

I ran on my usual route and practically crashed into someone who was just around the corner when I made my turn. I caught whoever it was by the hand before they fell.

That's when I realized how soft those hands were, and how mesmerizing those eyes were up close.

It was that woman.

But what was she doing here? Her run was supposed to be over by now, wasn't it?

Suddenly I heard a melodious giggle ring in my ears.

"Ara, ara, you're still holding my hand. I wonder if Stranger-han doesn't want to let go?"

I dropped her hand like it was hot coal and I could feel my face heating up.

Ah, but that voice... it's really warm. Kyoto-ben, it sounded like...? I suppose she's not from around here, either.

"Erm... sorry. For running into you, I mean. Er, and your hand, yeah..." I managed to get out. Man, what happened to the cool and collected me? Lady, what are you doing to me?

She smiled softly, "It's not a problem." She was gazing right at me.

I found myself at a loss for words.

I also wanted to ask why the hell she was running at this time rather than the usual, earlier runs she makes, except I couldn't exactly go up to her and suddenly say: Gosh, I've been watching you run past my apartment every day and I couldn't help be wonder why you were out here running later than usual.

"Well... if Stranger-han has a name, I'd like to thank her for catching me."

"Errr.. Kuga... Kuga Natsuki."

"Kuga-han, is it? Ookini." Wow, could you say my name like that one more time?

"Yeah, no problem..."

I shuffled my feet a bit, shifting my weight from one leg to the other, unsure of what to do or say. I didn't really want her to leave just yet... not when we've finally run into each other.

"I've seen you run past my apartment."

Wait, what, I didn't say anything! It wasn't me! … Wait, did she just say what I thought she did?

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You run past my apartment a little while before I have to leave for work."

She smiled again.

"Er... I see. I live right over there, so I guess sometimes I see you pass by, too." I jutted my thumb out at the general direction behind me.

Suddenly there was a glint in her eyes that I couldn't read and I blinked a few times, crossing my arms.

"Well, Kuga-han, I'll see you around some time, perhaps..." With that, she jogged off before I could comprehend what she had just said.

See you around? What? And I never asked her why she was even running out here later than usual...

I decided to skip my morning jog today, spun around on my heel, and headed back to my apartment.

I never got her name.

* * *

><p><p>

Yup. A little bit of development, I guess?


End file.
